


Reward

by karlo1469



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlo1469/pseuds/karlo1469
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean and Cas kiss it's as a reward for saving one another's lives. But then it happens again and again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

Keeping things from Sam weren’t something Dean liked to do, but sometimes it was necessary. Like killing one of his friends. Like still being able to remember Hell. Like sleeping with a fallen angel with baby blue eyes, who also happened to be a very good friend, and sometimes hunter, of Dean and Sam. It wasn't meant to happen, but ever since the first time they met, Dean just knew that there were something special about the bond that he and Castiel shared. They had saved and helped each other so many times, that it just seemed like there were no longer any point in saying thank you, but they felt like they needed to do something on a bigger plan, everytime they saved each other. That’s how they had ended up kissing the first time.

_“Thank you,” Dean had said, Cas holding a hand on his shoulder to help him stand upright._

_“Aren’t we a little past that, Dean?”_

_“Well, then how am I supposed to tell you when I’m grateful for you saving my life?” Cas just looked at him and then down at the floor. “Cas?” Dean raised his eyebrows._

_That’s when Castiel had stepped forward, grabbing a hold on the front of Dean’s shirt and kissed him full on the mouth. When Cas stepped back Dean just stood with open eyes and looked shocked at him. “I… did not expect that.”_

_Cas just stared at him and after a moment of silence, he said, “then I won’t do it again.” And with that Cas had zapped himself away, leaving Dean to wonder over what had just happened._

_“Dammit Cas, come back here!” he had exclaimed loudly after a while, really wanting to tell Cas how good it had felt to kiss him._

_A moment later Cas appeared in front of him, holding out a pie. “”I hope this will make you forget my attempt of kissing you and that we can be friends again.”_

_And the smile Cas gave him made all the difference to Dean. He took a step forward, grabbed Cas and muttered, “I don’t care about the fucking pie”, before kissing him with as much strength as he had, pushing Cas breathlessly up against the wall._

__

That’s how it had all started. Whenever they were alone, they ended up making out. At first it had just been as a reward for saving each other’s lives, but the more they hunted together, the more frequent the kisses became. And after awhile they just kissed without any excuse for it, other than the longing of touching each other. Sometimes Cas dropped in at night in Dean’s room, long after Sam were asleep and the angel just crawled under the covers, observing Dean sleeping. It happened so often now that Dean had problems sleeping alone. His bed just seemed so empty without Castiel, and when Castiel finally did come, Dean wrapped his arms tightly around him and didn’t let go till morning. Sometimes they made out til the light came through the windows.

  When Dean was on the road with Sam, and when there was days till he would come home to the bunker, Dean would pray to Castiel, telling him stories about his day and wanting to share everything with him, as though they were in a real relationship. In a way they were. Even Sam made subtle jokes about them dating, but whether or not he knew, Dean didn’t know. Especially after the apocalypse, Dick Roman, coming out of Purgatory, Dean had been moody and pulled away from Sam, but ever since kissing Cas, he had opened more up, and he was slowly becoming himself again, as though Cas was putting him back together.

  There hadn’t been that many cases, and they hadn’t even been bad, so Dean tended to go out alone, leaving Sam to ponder over maybe going back to school again. Life was good these days and Dean had never been happier.

  And when he hit the road without Sammy, he sometimes called on Cas, and after a long day of work, they curled up together in a motel room, Dean never feeling better and Cas satisfied. And when Dean and Cas got under the covers in their motel room, after a long day of digging around after a vampire nest, they had sex for the first time. Hot, pouring-out-your-deepest-feelings sex. And it changed something between them. It made Dean more confident in being who he was. They were no longer two. They were one.

  Sam had gotten used to Cas being around in the bunker. It didn’t bother him, which he had said very clearly, the first time he saw Cas exit from Dean’s room. If Cas and Dean wanted to be together, he didn’t mind. Something had been going on between those two for so long, it was bound to happen. And now that it had, finally they could all be happy. Cas was already family, and if Dean was gay, well, so what? The world was new and nobody really judged anyone anymore. If they wanted to be together, so be it. Nothing should get in the way of love.

  So the world moved on. Cas practically moved in, and when they weren’t out hunting, Dean and Cas spent their days curled up together in front of the television. Sam ended up going back to school and Dean had never been more proud. He and Cas now fought evil together, which actually strengthened their relationship, and whenever Sam weren’t home, they made a competition of seeing who could cry out their lover’s name the loudest in the euphemism of an amazing orgasm. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I kinda wrote Dean as gay (even though I am totally a bi!dean girl) but it just fit the story better, I think.


End file.
